An extension of the loading area of a motor vehicle in the region of the tailgate is represented by any means for extending, in particular lengthening, the available loading area where necessary. It is, in particular, popular among users of trucks, such as pickup trucks. It is desirable in this case for the tailgate extension systems to be easy and convenient to handle, lightweight, reasonably priced, robust, and resilient in design.
One example of a tailgate extension for a pickup truck is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,753. In the '753 patent, a side brace is extended telescopically relative to the folded-down tailgate. Specifically, two brace elements are each inserted telescopically inside one another. However, the side braces take up a relatively large amount of space in the stowed position, and in particular they take up part of the available loading area.